Noire's Pudding Letter
by OmegaTexnos
Summary: Noire sent a letter to Neptune along with a package of pudding.


The day before yesterday, I saw the ruins of Lastation.

Yesterday I saw a pudding.

..and today, it's you.

You came to eat my pudding. It's not like I hate it.

I got the playful urge to stuff the entire inch of your body with eggplants, but I never got to do it, since that way, I'm afraid you'll hate me.

Even though, I kind of know, you're not really the type to hate on anyone. I still shiver in delight when you squirmed on eggplants at that time.

Say, will you eat an eggplant pudding? But if you don't hate eggplants anymore, I'll run out of things to tease you with.

On the other hand, it seems the more we met up, the more things you seem to tease me about. The more I get mad, the more fun you have. I wish I could do the same, so our feelings will be mutual.

Not just me merely hitting you back because I ran out of things to jab you with. I simply want to get back at you equally for always making fun of me.

Merely about me being a loner.

It's kinda true that I don't have all that many friends. I don't really do small talk, and I don't play games that much since I'm busy helping out on things.

Lending my hand because I want to. Though, I never really got close to them to the point I could freely chat together like good old friends.

Being with you was different, even though you're really annoying and I sometimes wanna take out my stress by punching your face. I have to admit that, uh, it's not all that bad when you're around.

Back then, I felt lonely, but when you came to visit, I got the urge to talk with you many things in my mind. The words, however, wouldn't come out naturally no matter what I tried.

There's a feeling of disappointment, knowing that you'd probably never take my words seriously at all.

When I'm feeling down, I sometimes doubted if you could cheer me up. Since you tend to take things too lightly, I wonder if you actually cared about my problems at all.

I tend to put up a tough front, saying to myself each time-I could do things on my own, though having no one beside me, it pains my heart.

I thought, once or twice, maybe thrice, about the kind of person I want to be with.

They would be caring; they would be understanding; be filled with love and make my days feel much better; paint my heart with colors and the days would be much fun with them around.

At many aspects you seem to be the total opposite of the one I was looking for.

Yet, when you're finally here, it's fun.

I am...happy with you around.

It's not the same when you're not here.

Why?

I don't know. It's not something my mind could answer.

Not especially things I could understand.

I-I'm running out of words to say.

..but, thanks for being with me when I needed you the most, Neptune.

Here's a box filled with chocolate pudding for you.

I'm sorry I couldn't give it to you in person. It's just too embarrassing for me to give it directly, and have you read this embarrassing letter in front of me.

S-stop making fun of me okay? It's not like I hate it however.

I'm just looking forward to the time where we could exchange insults mutually.

Happy eggplants, Neptune.

Xxx

In the end, Neptune never got to read the letter sent by Noire along with the package of chocolate pudding.

It was Blanc who read it instead—she visited Neptune's place along with Vert for some other stuff (mainly skipping work because they don't feeling like doing their jobs as the CPU).

She noticed the untouched letter beside the pudding box. Something of mischief surged inside her, giving her some weird ideas.

While Vert was trying to urge Neptune to lend her some shoujo-ai games, but Nepnep still wants to look at the erotic CG images at least once a day.

It was resolved by Vert copying the CD Image with a software and brought it with her laptop, so she could burn it to a blank disc and play it anytime she liked.

Why not buy it instead? It seems Vert already bought too much games in the last game sales so she though, why not play one for free once in a while. Screw piracy rules since she's a goddess anyway.

In the meantime, Blanc took the letter with her and posted some parts of it on her blogs. It wasn't explicitly stated that it was written by Noire though.

The title of the blog post was, 'a silly pudding anonymous letter'. Blanc giggled a lot as she reads it, not expecting something of that thing coming from the serious-types such as Noire.

On the other hand, Neptune didn't even know Noire sent the pudding to her. She mainly thought of it as a miracle from the gods of gaming since she managed to clear her backlogs of shoujo-ai games yesterday.

Well, something might change the next time they met up though.

Until next time.

On the other hand, Blanc felt somewhat guilty for taking the letter. She wanted to return the letter, but the pudding package was gone.

So she bought another box—in the end Nepnep gets double the amount.

She still never got to read the letter though.

Though, the next time Noire visited, Nepnep finally noticed the letter and read it aloud in front of her-they argued like usual. Things started to get noisy.

On the sidelines, Compa and IF laughed. They probably thought, both of them look like newlyweds.

...and so IF thought, if both of them actually married, they could expect at least some little bloodshed.

~ Fin ~


End file.
